


Reiji's Treasure

by ArtisticKitsune



Series: Reiji's Treasure (Diabolik Lovers Fanfic) [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticKitsune/pseuds/ArtisticKitsune
Summary: A normal day in the Sakamaki household brings with it the arrival of a new Sacrificial Bride. New blood for the brothers to enjoy.Though the bride they get isn't what they were expecting. When she arrives she seems nothing more than a timid little mouse. At Kanato's teasing, She rushes over to the second eldest who quickly tells Kanato to Mind his manners and to try not to kill her by giving her a heart attack.As Reiji shows the new girl around he notes that she is staying unusually close to him. Figuring if that was how she was, it would be best to make use of her and learn what he can by allowing her to be his guinea pig. In turn she gets his protection from everyone else. Though as usual he has one rule, She must obey him without question.





	Reiji's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Working hard on this chapter sorry for taking so long, And thank you for your patience. I have been busy moving and acclimating to my surroundings.

Another work that I am working on, I will have this up soon. Still working on other works as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Akira has a long standing nickname That I have given her. "Reiji's pet mouse." This among others is the reason I chose the Title for this chapter.
> 
> Akira has the Heterochromia Gene meaning she has one eye that is a different color than the other. In this case her left eye is green while her Right eye is blue.


End file.
